A Disney Surprise
Okay, so I was bored while waiting in line for The Haunted Mansion and earlier I had seen the inspirations for this one-shot, and Emma /did/ tell me to write a one-shot tribute to it saying it was 'a sign that shows they were meant to be!' so here you go! The first Bami future story! "Are we there yet?" chorused the seven children in the back seat. Buddy and Kami looked at each other and signed. Kami looked in the mirror at her seven children. The first one was a girl with long, curly black hair and big violet eyes. She was tall and lanky like the rest of her siblings. Her name was Bella Ann, and she was the first one born. Next to Bella was a boy with a head full of black, unruly hair, and was a green-eyed troublemaker. Kami signed, Kavon Gray had gotten into more trouble than she, Buddy and the rest of their family got into. Next to Kavon sat Benedict Lee, or Ben. He was a carbon copy of his father. Ben was named after his grandfather, or better known as Father. Next to Ben sat Kiara Mae. Kiara was a bubbly girl with long, curly blond hair and the biggest green eyes. Kami smiled at her daughter. She was the most kindest person she ever knew, she had inherited that trait from her Aunt Sophie no doubt. In the back row, behind Bella, sat Buddy Apollo Jr. He was an exact copy of Buddy down to the way he walked. Kami frowned slightly, he always hated being around his father because of the way his Aunts, Uncles, and family friends compared the two. Next to Buddy sat Kayleen Alleana. She was a carbon copy of Kami. Her hair had natural black under-highlights and her green eyes had a small speak of purple in them. Next to Kayleen, sat Kathy, or Kitty. Kitty was a perfect mix of both her parents. She had one hazel eye and one emerald eye. Upon close inspection, you would think her eyes were the same color but up close, you can really tell that they are not. She had natural long blonde and black hair. Buddy answered their question, "We'll be there soon." He said as they continued down the highway. "I SEE MICKEY!" shouted Kiara a few minutes later. On cue, the six other children crowded by the windows to watch the billboards of Disney characters. "Were here!" Kami said in a singsong voice as they approached the Welcome sign and Buddy paid the fee. "Remember kids, we're parked in Jafar 75." Kami reminded her kids as they piled into the tramcar. A family with two kids, a boy and a girl, looked at the huge family in awe. The women spoke, "That's a lot of kids you have." she said, smiling at the little ones. "Yea, we aimed for one or two but ended up getting septuplets." Kami responded as Buddy tried fixing Kavon's hair, muttering about 'stupid family hair,' and 'why did my sons have to inherit the stinking gene?' "Honey, you know it's useless so why do you bother?" Kami asked her husband whose hands had moved to fix Ben's hair. "Because, my mom never gave up hope that it may be neat and neither will I." he responded. He was about to fix juniors hair but he moved out of his father's grasp. He put his hands in his hair and just messed up his hair some more. Buddy gave a defeated sigh as the girls started playing some weird game that Morgan taught them with booms, snaps, and claps. "It must get really hectic." the man said as the tram started moving. "It does, but we both come from a big family so we know how to handle things." Buddy said. "Well that's good." the women replied as the tram pulled up in front of the ticket booth. The kids began shoving each other at the door. "GUYS!" Buddy shouted to his children who stopped their pushing. "Your mother and I have a surprise for you." he said, getting off of the tram and his kids following behind him. "What is it, Daddy?" Bella asked excitingly. "You'll see soon, B." Buddy replied as he and Kami walked towards the engraved stones. "Where was it again, Kami?" Buddy asked his wife who was looking at a piece of paper and around the floor. "Found it!" She cried happily, "Kids come over here." She called out to her seven children who rushed over to her. On a stone was a picture of Mickey Mouse's head, and an inscription below it that read: Buddy and Kami Utsukushii, To our wonderful kids, Happy Birthday you guys! Love, Mom and Dad. "We have a Disney stone!" Kitty shouted happily. "Sweet!" Kayleen said. "Wait till I tell everyone at school!" Bella said happily. The children quieted down and looked at their smiling parents, "Thank you mom and dad!" they shouted and hugged their parents. "You're welcome kids, so let's go have some fun!" Buddy said as they ran to the ticket center. Hope you liked it! Review! Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:Families Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction writer Category:Stories Category:One-shots Category:Buddy and Kami Fics Category:Buddy and Kami's Kids